Various devices are known which send out signals, such as a flashing or non-flashing light from suitable light emitting device such as light emitting diode, or musical tones or tunes in order to attract the attention of, or amuse a user of the same. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,892 discloses a musical toy embodying a tone generator having a plurality of spaced apart generator contacts associated with differing musical tones of a musical scale and includes a set of contactor members and a set of receiver members which are adapted to receive the set of contactor members in a fixed predetermined relative position, as well as displacing members for displacing the receiver members while maintaining the fixed relative disposition in juxtaposition to the contacts, so that they are successively actuated by the receiver members in accordance with a predetermined sequence to generate a predetermined sequence of tones.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,151 discloses a personal hygiene apparatus for encouraging or instructing a user to employ the same, the apparatus having a non-animated character figure of substantially three dimensional configuration and an audio producing means in combination with an electrically operated tooth brush. The tooth brush is supported by the character figure and removal of the brush for use activates the audio producing means for a given period. The audio producing means recites a melody or message or a combination thereof and will continue to operate when deactivated when the tooth brush is returned to the character figure, or when it is manually deactivated. However, when deactivated, the audio producing means continues to the end of the message or melody then in progress.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,697, there is disclosed a circular light weight hoop having a hollow circular cross-section to which there is removably attached a flexible wire-like element. One end of the wire-like element is removably fitted to a shaft and then through a clutch to an output shaft of a motor which is housed within a portable hand held housing provided with an operating switch and a battery. The hoop contains a pair of ports fluidly communicating atmospheric air to an otherwise sealed compartment within the hoop and a flap panel located near one of the ports directs air into the compartment and out of the remaining port, creating a whistling sound when the hoop is rotated by operation of the motor.
Still further, there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,314 a sound producing mirror toy which reflects light from its front surface when there is darkness behind it and which becomes transparent when there is light behind it. A representation, such as of a face, and a light source is disposed behind the mirror. An electrical sound producing mechanism is associated with the mirror. The light source and the sound producing mechanism are normally in an inoperative state and activated by a switch which activates the light source and the sound producing means simultaneously .
Still further, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,806, there is disclosed a musical greeting card which is formed from a unitary member having a natural hinge for closing and opening the card. The back cover of the card carries a music box or like element, and the front cover carries a resiliently mounted decorative member. The card is maintained closed by communication between the front and back covers in an interference fit relation. However, upon separating the covers to open the card, the music box element is actuated and the decorative member is arranged to pop up, whereupon the decorative member and a suitable greeting on the bottom of the box are exposed to a viewer while at the same time, the music box is activated.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,881, discloses an information display apparatus which includes an opaque member having a two-dimensional array of light-transmissive areas arranged in rows and columns. Each area has an individual shutter pivoted for movement between positions in which it has different effects upon light passing through the area and which is operated by a magnetic actuator member coupled with the shutter. Magnetic field producing means in a first set each produce fields limited to all the actuators in a row, while those of a second set each produce fields limited to actuators of a column. Predetermined changes in electric currents applied to the row and the column field producing means uniquely associated with an actuator will produce a reversal of the shutter position and result in different effects upon light passing through the area. The actuators may be soft-iron or permanent magnets and the field producing means for a row may either enable or inhibit actuator movement when energized.
British Patent No. 2,155,858 discloses a message card, such as a gift tag, which has a musical melody module hidden behind an inner non-transparent ply disposed on an outer flap. The ply is sufficiently translucent to allow, under conditions of ambient light, a photosensitive switch of the musical module to be activated when the flap is swung open or away from a rear flap, thus actuating the musical module which then emits a tone through an aperture in the module.
Finally, British Patent No. 8643 discloses a card stand or support for the purpose of displaying printed advertisements relating to articles of merchandise, such as soap, and which comprises a frame or support made of bent and folded material joined together at one portion to form a two-ply section and having interlocking ends which are adapted to form a supporting base for supporting a card or the like upon which advertising material may be disposed.
While the above-mentioned Patents deal with various items which may be used to attract the attention of a user, or may be used to amuse an individual employing the same, none of them disclose or even remotely suggest, a device which can achieve their purposes in a water environment.
There is exists, therefore, a need for a device which can attract the attention of a user, or amuse a user in a water environment, sending forth a visible signal, tone, tune or melody, or a message. The present invention fulfills such a need.